Death Note Drabbles
by KagamInsane
Summary: L/Light based drabbles, varying in genre. Rated M for safety. Will be updated irregularly but frequently.
1. Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of death note. All I own are a lot of tears from L's death.

Basically, this is a side project. I have a lot of Death Note ideas, but not long story ones so... This happened! There will be mixed genres, some short ones and some long. If I ever continue/make a sequel to an older chapter, there'll be an indication. So if I was to continue this one, it would be called: Cold (2)

Also, this was sad for me to write.

(THIS WHOLE DRABBLE COLLECTION WAS MOVED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT, AND WILL BE UPDATED FROM HERE)

_- Cold -_

The world seemed to stop turning as he fell. Their eyes met, and the dark, usually empty pair were filled with sudden realisation. Yes, it took his own death for L to confirm that his first and only friend was Kira. A part of him knew from the start, but something kept him from making sure. But that didn't matter. Not any more. He had died.

_So why,_ Light asked himself, _am I not happy? Where is the usual surge of victory?_ He waited, not moving his eyes from the lifeless form before him. A strange feeling swept over him, a strange numbness that consumed him as he knelt besides the corpse. A shaking hand reached out to feel the cheek that hadn't hit the ground.

Immediately a string of memories sprung to mind, those few nights the insomniac slept and subconsciously used his shoulder as a pillow, the crumbs of cake he had to wipe off for the detective when he became too absorbed with work to do it himself. Now the pale flesh was nothing but a cold surface. The usual faint pink flush that covered it when Light placed his hand there didn't show.

_He was in the way,_ the man reminded himself as the lining of his eyes became wet. A small drop of that moisture landed on the soft cheek, followed by others that seemed to blur together after a while.

Light had won. But he was yet to decide if it was worth the love he had lost.

Thanks for reading, and I'll love you forever if you take the time to leave a review!


	2. Facebook Games

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Death Note. On the plus side, I don't own a farmville account either! Or farmville itself, while we're on that subject...

_- Facebook Games -_

"Chop!" A virtual scythe cut through the freshly grown corn, to Light Yagami's delight. He had been growing that for three whole days after all, so the harvest was a satisfying one. But there was still the rest of the row to do yet! "Slice! Cut! Slash!"

L watched curiously from his armchair a few feet away from the hypnotized teenager. It was fascinating, watching how Light was completely absorbed by this village of farms, or 'Farmville' as he had so insistently called it. In fact, it could get quite frightening, what with all the murderous words he would mutter while staring at the screen. It was almost suspicious...

"48 percent." He declared, licking a cake covered spoon lazily. 'What kind of person got so obsessed by a farming game anyway? Kira. That's who.' He thought. 'Probably.'

"Huh? It was only 7 percent a minute ago!" The suspect protested, looking up from the simulation for the first time in about and hour. He concluded that avoiding possible imprisonment was more important than the carrots that were almost ready to harvest. For now.

"Maybe if you stopped chanting homicidal synonyms you would appear less Kira-like." The younger man paused at this statement. Was that... Sass? Was L, the world's number one detective, actually sassing him? That simply wouldn't do. If there was one thing (other than criminals) that Light couldn't tolerate, it was sass.

"Talk to the hoe, Ryuzaki." An equally sassy response was fired while he tended to his crops. This seemed to confuse the messy haired genius, though.

"But why? I have no particular reason to contact Misa."

I would like to thank my mother for inspiring this with her unhealthy facebook game obsessions! Also I would like to thank YOU for reading. Yes, you. Feel special!

Also, shots fired at Misa.

Thanks for reading, and I'll love you forever if you review!


	3. Mirror

Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing but my ideas. Death note was unfortunately, not one of my ideas.

_- Mirror -_

"Do I look good, Light?"

The boy L had spoken to spluttered on his coffee, turning to the bathroom from which his voice had come. He was used to odd questions having been chained to the detective for nearly three months now, but not ones like that. Not ones he felt awkward to answer.

The younger man opened the bathroom door further than it had been to allow the chain to get through, to find Ryuzaki staring blankly at himself in the mirror. "Why do you ask?" He wondered aloud, leaning against the white door frame.

"I heard you and Misa talking the other day," the insomniac fiddled with a few strands of his dark, messy hair. His eyes remained wide and scarcely blinking. "And she said that Light looked good. So I wondered if _I_ looked good." Even the normally blunt man was afraid to add on the last part he was thinking. Was he good _enough _for Light?

A small smirk tugged at Light's lips as he walked over to the mirror where his lover stood. He watched in amusement as he stopped the detective from tilting his head to one side by placing his chin on the top. The soft tufts of hair tickled his nose. "You look fine." He affirmed his answer by snaking his arms around L, placing a kiss where his chin had been.

Although he was usually expressionless, the peaceful smile he wore only grew as he turned around, burying his face into Light's shirt. Moments like that made him appreciate the usually inconvenient chain between them.

Hope you liked that, I'm not sure if I did... But thanks for reading the whole thing either way! It was just an idea I had. Reviews are hugs!


	4. The Secret Box

Author's note: This is what happens when my mother invites my baby cousin round and she gets control of the TV remote. Never did I think an episode of Spongebob could inspire me like that.

_- The Secret Box - _

The tapping on Light's keyboard was the only sound to be heard in the small apartment he shared with his lover. He had a lot of work to get done, and it seemed like the perfect time to knuckle down on it. It was only a few days past new years, so he found himself curled up in a blanket. He growled as a small sound distracted his peace.

"Hehe."

It went as quickly as it came, so he dismissed it and continued his studies.

"Ohoho."

This time he looked up, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Again, he returned his focus to the screen.

"Eheh. Ahaha. Ahahahhahaaaa!" He slammed the laptop shut and placed it beside him. With a menacing growl, he poked his head into the doorway of his bedroom. His rather peculiar boyfriend was perched in his peculiar sitting position, holding a peculiar cardboard box. Why could nothing in Light's life just be normal? "Oh, hello Light-Kun."

Although he already knew he would regret asking, Light risked it anyway. "What is it?" His face matched his unamused, somewhat grumpy tone as the man on the bed huddled the box to his chest protectively. The way his wide, dark eyes sustained eye contact as he did so proved that Light really didn't want to know what was in that box. So now he _had_ to know.

"...Nothing." He answered, still not turning away as he tried to slide the mysterious box behind his back. Light folded his arms, and walked over to the bed with a straight face. "Do you need something, Light-Kun?"

"Yes," The already doe-sized eyes widened further as his boyfriend held out his hands. A moment of silence followed. "Show me, L." Another pause. L knew Light wouldn't be pleased with what he found, so being the selfless man he was, he shook his head. This was met by surprise from his boyfriend, who stretched his arms further. This time, a sweet smile was added to his request "I just want to know what's so funny, and then I can concentrate again!"

"No." The smile seemed to evaporate as he was denied a peak into the cardboard he *_knew_* wasn't even worth his time. Light was cursed with the curiosity of a two year old, no matter how sophisticated he tried to make it. "It's my secret box, Light-Kun. So you can't see."

"But why not?" The younger of the pair questioned, sitting beside the one he loved and resting a head on his shoulder. He snaked his arm around his back, stretching out his fingertips- Drat. He had moved the box away. "You know you can trust me, don't you?" He traced delicate circles on the shirt of his lover.

"Because, Light-Kun," L began his lecture, but still made sure the box was out of reach. "The contents of this box is so special, so secret, that only few have ever witnessed the immense glory that it holds. It is such an honour to even touch it, that I have decided to keep the valuable insides to myself. Nobody shall lay their eyes on my treasure, not even..." The man quickly turned his neck to look behind him, and pointed at the ceiling. "MATSUDA'S HOUSE!"

What. The actual. Hell.

Light decided to take his chance while L was, um... accusing(?) the top of the room, swiping the apparently precious object and dived into the living room in a fit of maniacal laughter.

Yes! The enigma within the secret box would finally become his! He could look at it, touch it, even smell it!

Light wondered when he had started caring about it so much. He stood with his back against the wall, his fingers about to lift the lid off to see-

"Yoink!" L cried, diving from a few feet away to snatch the box, cradle it in his arms and then land in a heap on the floor. Light flinched when he heard an unpleasant crunch, and opened his eyes to see L in a heap against a nearby wall. Through a grunt of pain, he managed to choke out, "Worth it."

"Such a shame your brave sacrifice was in vain!" He cackled (Really, Light could get quite scary over these trivial things sometimes,) before lifting the box out of his boyfriend's pale hands. He held it like his newborn child, before carelessly tearing off the lid. L reminded himself never to adopt with the sudden lunatic before him. "Aha! You're finally mine, you- piece of string?!"

He couldn't believe what he saw. He had wasted about ten minutes he could have spent on something productive on *_this?!_* It was an outrage. He should have known he would regret it. In fact, he *_did,_* he was just too stubborn to refuse the challenge. Placing the box on the floor, without a word, he returned to the position he had spent most of the day in.

L smirked. After eventually managing to figure out how to stand like a normal person with bad posture again, (He was having a hard time telling which limb was which, since he'd somehow managed to land upside down,) he realised he had one. He swiped the secret box off of the floor, and scampered back into the bedroom gleefully.

"At least he didn't open the secret string that opens the secret compartment, which-" He stopped abruptly in the middle of the process to clamp a hand on his mouth to muffle his giggles. "Which reveals... The... The..." Unable to contain himself any longer, he tilted his head back and roared with laughter. "THE EMBARRASSING PICTURE OF LIGHT-KUN AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY! BAHAHAHAHA!"

Light's head quickly twisted towards their room. Did he just hear-? No, he couldn't have. That picture of him twerking at Matsuda's 'Christmas Bash' couldn't have made it's way too L. Sure he was drunk, but the dark, messy haired man who'd taken it looked quite trustworthy.

Author's note: I don't own Death Note, Spongebob, or twerking (Thank God.) Unfortunately, I also don't own that photo of Light either. I can't be the only one who'd kill to see it.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are love!


	5. Thunder

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since I uploaded the last chapter about two minutes ago. I still don't own death note. Sigh.

_- Thunder -_

It really doesn't take that much to rouse Light Yagami from his slumber.

And that is why, when the roaring thunder resounds around his bedroom, accompanied by the clinking of the metal chain attached to his wrist, he is severely pissed off. The newly angered suspect was very much tempted to shout something at the imbecile that had bound them together, but he stopped short when he noticed his predicament.

The laptop that L usually tapped on throughout the night had sunk between the detective's chest and legs that were curled so closely together. The light emanating from the almost-closed device splashes across his pale skin, illuminating him, and Light can almost see the anxiety creeping across his face. But the eyes, _oh god his eyes_, were even wider than usual, which Light had previously doubted as possible, and his dark, coal coloured irises were rife with terror. He doesn't notice the other man staring, and gazes firmly at some undecided point in the distance, his toes twitching feverishly against the sheets.

There's another flash of lightning, and the chain rattles again when he flinches, violently. His lips move gently, and Light realises that he's counting, "One, two, three, four…" as though his mind isn't even registering it. And on that "four," he inhales sharply as his entire body stiffens and goes still, like a piece of glass, before shattering with the following cannonade from the sky.

Light doesn't know what's happening to his co-worker and – dare he say it – friend, but he knows he doesn't like it. Not one bit. "Ryuzaki…" He practically breathes the name, but there's no response. He repeats himself: Once, twice, and finally the frightened soul notices him.

"Go back to sleep, Light-kun." An eerie silence follows his flat voice, and he's still fixated on something his room-mate can't see.

Light's uncomfortable now; he's not used to seeing people fret quite like this, and he's certainly not used to _worrying _about it. But there it is again, that slashing light and L's shivering, and he's got no time to think.

"One, two-" the chapped lips stop moving when their owner feels a warm presence at his side. Finally, his eyes dart to his left, where he's being embraced. Light is so warm, and it's so very cold, so it's only logical that he would bury his head into the younger man's chest. The tears running down his cheeks are warm too, so he feels no reason to stop them. His ears pick up on the erratic beating of Light's heart, and if he was in the right state of mind he would ask if Light was afraid too.

Besides, his comforter was too preoccupied to answer, his hands were moving over his back in a way that could only be described as soothing. Light honestly had no idea what he was doing, or why his face was suddenly so warm, but he pinned that on his drowsiness and just stayed there, holding L, not knowing if it was the right thing to do.

He realised that it had to be when a mere five minutes later, the detective's form had slumped against him, worn out from all the fright. It didn't take long for Light to follow suit, still cocooning the other man in his arms

Hurray for suckish endings!

Ahem.

Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! ~(^.^)~


End file.
